


no one wants to see that

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: stewart has a hard life [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Simon Lewis, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Stewart, Simon Lewis Lives at Hotel Dumort, Top Raphael, for the love of god just lock the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: Simon let out a high pitched squeak and ignorantly covered his chest as if he were a blushing girl caught sliding into second base behind the bleachers.Nevermind the fact that the rest of him was as naked as the day he came into the world.Or-Stewart tries to save the day and witnesses entirely too much.





	no one wants to see that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEmberCity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmberCity/gifts).



> PROMPT by TheEmberCity: 
> 
> Stewart accidentally catches Simon and Raphael having sex

 

 

 

Stuart leisurely strolled down the halls of DuMort, shoes hardly making a noise as he headed for the floor to his room.

He was a quiet man by nature. He preferred solitary time as opposed to spending his free time at the lavish parties only downworlders could pull off so extravagantly. Such an affair usually featured low sensual lighting, open feeding and rhythmic music that settled into your bones in a deeply carnal manner. He was much too old and set in his ways for that nonsense.

Give him a stack of atomic age science fiction novels and smooth jazz anyday.  

The hotel was unusually quiet tonight as many of it's inhabitants were away at a birthday party for one of their eldest members. Vampires would find any reason to throw a sumptuous party but Effie was well loved and if anyone deserved an over the top celebration, it was her. He'd wished her a happy birthday earlier with a bold peck on the cheek and a bouquet of imported blue violet amaryllis.

Her favorite. 

She'd insisted it was enough though it paled in comparison with the more expensive gifts from the others. He'd forced a smile and took her word for it. That was four hours ago and he'd since thought it over and realized he was letting it get under his skin where it didn't belong. Besides, he could make it up to her with a drink perhaps.

 _I_ _f_ he could ever work up the nerve. 

He was weighing the pro's and con's of spitting it out as he passed Raphael's rooms. The clan leader rarely attended social events but Stuart hadn't saw Raphael or his chatterbox of a boyfriend all night so he'd assumed Simon talked Raphael into going anyway. It was good for him, he could use a break from the hotel. 

Just then he heard a lamp crash to the ground behind the closed door followed by a muffled grunt.

His hackles rose as he strained to hear more.

The others would not be disrespectful and enter Raphael's rooms without permission and Simon wasn't around which meant it couldn't possibly be him. The thump of a head presumably knocking against the floor and passionate shouting had him bounding through the door. 

 

 

He gasped at what he discovered. 

 

 

 

At first all he could see was a mess of bare skin and lean muscled legs wrapped around a naked waist as the two bodies moved against one another. Grinding and panting hungrily. There were drops of fresh blood on a pillow just to the right of the couple who hadn't even made it to the couch. 

An ivory lamp lay busted in shards not far from them with its crimson shade crumpled by the impact of falling. 

His eyes darted around the area, bouncing from a trail of disarray to -

 

_Merciful heaven._

_Raphael's naked backside, Simon's legs crossed at the ankles around Raphael's waist-_

_The smudges of blood on his neck that matched the shining crimson on Simon's chin and his exposed fangs-_

_God in heaven, the rest of Raphael was inside of..._

 

Simon let out a high pitched squeak and indignantly covered his chest as if he were a blushing girl caught sliding into second base behind the bleachers. Nevermind the fact that the rest of him was as naked as the day he came into the world. 

Raphael (who'd been murmuring in Spanish and slowly rolling his hips seconds prior) froze. His left hand gripped Simon's thigh in an aborted move to hitch it closer and the right was buried in a shadowy area Stewart was grateful he couldn't see. 

"Stewart," Raphael said, addressing him in the tone he used during business hours. Clear and firm. 

Simon's eyes were as big as saucers and dark as the doorguard and fledgling's eyes met. Both men broke eye contact almost immediately and awkwardly focused on anything but the other. 

"I was passing by and I heard a loud noise," Stewart mumbled as he edged toward the exit, bumping his back into the wall instead.

Raphael straightened slightly only to promptly drop back down into position when he realized he was only making the situation worse by further exposing Simon.  He cleared his throat and rested his forehead against Simon's chest. 

"As you can see - we're not injured," he stated. "Please close the door on your way out." 

"Yes, of course. I- My apologies. I assumed you were-"

Simon cut him off mid stream, careful not to look in the door guard's direction. "Stewart," he said hoarsely. "Stewart, we're uh, kinda _naked_ here and the door is open." 

The elder vampire turned as if seeing it for the first time and used his vampiric abilities to bolt. So much for a quiet night in. It'd take every book he had and more to kick those images from his head. 

And he thought catching them making out in the gym was bad. Ha.

As he shut and locked the door to his room, his mind blessedly drifted to parties and distractions. From this point on he was going to be the first out the door when another party was thrown together. Maybe he'd even ask Effie to dance. 

* * *

 

The three men did not speak of the situation the following day outside of an embarrassed apology on his end and a grunt of acknowledgment from Raphael. Simon kept his distance and Stewart was glad he wouldn't have to have an uncomfortable talk with the boy. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> @TheEmberCity hope you liked? I could've gone more steamy but since it was from stewart's pov (lol poor fella- he deserves a vacation) it would've been even more painful for him to witness. maybe he'll ask effie out as a distraction ;)
> 
>  
> 
> @Ines: we'd talked months ago about giving stewart a mate since he hasn't been with anyone since he lost his beloved Emelia. here's a little hint at that ❤


End file.
